The Hope
by Ria Potter
Summary: What happens when Hermione's peaceful summer is interrupted by the attack of Death Eaters at her home? Who is the man who saved her? Why is she falling for him? And why does life have to be so difficult? -I just edited this story...no major changes though
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own Snape and Hermione's new looks and of course the plot. Hope you enjoy!

Hermione stood staring up at the almost full moon that was sliding past the dark clouds. The wind whipped her hair around her face gently, with just enough chill to make her shiver slightly. It was a beautiful summer night and all she could think of was going back to school, hearing from her friends, and finding out what was going on. She hadn't heard a word from Harry or Ron all summer and she was beginning to get worried.

That night her parents had told her that they were expecting a second child. She was happy. They had been trying for another child for a long time. Hermione's only hope was for the baby to be a girl, so she could have a little sister to come home to after the school year. Silently, she also prayed that the child would be a witch like herself. How she had yearned for a younger brother or sister all these years! And now during her last year at Hogwarts she was finally get one!

She looked at the surrounding area. The houses were all old fashioned, two story brick houses. She loved this view. All the houses had at least one white balcony on them where one could sit and read, or watch the world them. She smiled as she remembered sitting on this very balcony many years ago with her father, reading book after book, and hoping one day to grow up and be just like her parents. They had always been her picture of a happy married couple. They had exactly what she hoped to have one day.

This summer she had decided she wanted a change, so of course she went after it. She had straightened her hair and cut it to a layered shoulder length style. She had also darkened it and added red streaks. Her clothing styles had changed also, now she always wore jeans and a tank, usually with a skull or guitar on it, and converse. Her jewelry was similar to that of the designs on her shirts, but had also grown in mass quantities.

Suddenly she spotted a light at the corner of the street. She tried to make out what it was, but it soon disappeared leaving the street dark once more, with only moonlight to assist her sight. Hermione ignored it as just her imagination. But then she heard movement on the street outside her house. She leaned over the banister and looked down. She could just make out the figures of several men in black cloaks. One happened to look up and she saw a shinning white mask.

Her heart skipped a beat, as she knew instantly that they were a group of Death Eaters. She ran down the stairs, but at the landing between floors she realized she was too late. The scream of her mother echoed through the house. She heard her father's shouts, and then dead silence. She finished her descent and walked to the room the noises had came from. Inside were six or seven men in black laughing at the bodies of her parents. The one in the middle began to speak, "Enough we came to find the girl, now spread out and find her!"

Just as they started to move, she stepped into the room. "Aw, Miss Granger. I see we have no need to search for you. Well then I say we start having a little fun guys!" the man laughed.

Hermione couldn't think, all she could see was her parents' bodies. The only thought that registered was that her family was gone, her hope was gone. She stared at the men before her and wondered who could do this, but somehow she knew that she could guess almost every one of the men there before her. Her stomach sank as she heard a familiar female voice shout 'Crucio' and felt pain searing through her body. "Lestrange…I …will kill…you for…this," she threatened through the pain. Now she knew one of her parents' murderers for sure. She would seek revenge; she would get out alive, if only to avenge her parents.

"Right! A little girl like you is going to kill me, a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord! That's very funny Granger," laughed Bellatrix ignorantly.

Hermione stood ignoring the pain rushing throughout her body. She took a step toward Bellatrix and lifted her wand. "S…stupify!" she hollered feeling the pain leaving and watching Bellatrix fall to the ground with a loud thump. "You'll all pay!" she yelled turning to face the rest as tears streaked paths down her face. Hermione barely registered the man slipping in the door behind the group; however, she did catch the familiar pops of several Death Eaters disapparating. Soon only her, the unconscious Bellatrix, the man who had spoken earlier, and the man who had sneaked in were left. The first man walked to Bellatrix, "We will win this Miss Granger! And guess what. Your precious Potter will die!" he laughed cruelly before disapparating with Bellatrix.

Suddenly Hermione's world went black and she heard a distant thud mixed with the rush of a pair of footsteps close by. Just before loosing all senses, she felt two arms slink around her and pick her up in a cradle position, with the slight sensation of being moved.


	2. My Savior

Hermione first felt the pain of bright lights against her eyes; then she began to hear bits of conversations around her.

'Wounds healing well, but…'

'Poor girl…'

'Who would…'

'What of her parents?'

Hermione thought and slowly she began to remember what had happened. Her parents were dead. _Where am I!_ she thought frantically as she opened her eyes. At first all she could see were blurs, and then things began to clear and she saw the stark white walls. There was a man and two women in the room. They were dressed in white and seemed to be casting several charms at the moment. She tried to sit up, but felt a hand on her shoulder push her back down.

She tried to speak, but her throat was sore and she couldn't get the words to come. Reluctantly, she laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep. Slowly the voices faded. Soon she felt herself slipping into peaceful slumber.

Hermione awoke again some time later. There were no voices in the room. Slowly she opened her eyes. There was a man resting in the chair next to her bed. He looked familiar. He had loose lengthy blonde hair and was wearing a familiar black robe. She examined his face a while longer, but could not recognize the man beside her. _He's really good looking whoever he is_, she thought smiling. Silently, she tried to sit up, but pain shot through her body causing her to gasp. The man awoke, "Here let me help you," he said as he pulled her effortlessly into a sitting position. He stood close for a few more seconds to ensure she was comfortable, then sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked quietly, hardly able to speak at all.

"I'm not surprised you wouldn't recognize me Miss Granger," at the sound of her name being spoken that way, she began to shake with uncontrollable fear. The stranger stood, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She had to know who he was. His voice did not sound the same as the man from that night but still the way he said her name unnerved her. She had to know.

"I'm your potions professor, Severus Snape." Hermione was shocked at the answer. She couldn't believe that she thought, even for a second, that her discriminating, bigot of a potions professor was at all good looking. _'But his look has changed. Maybe you could give him a chance' _sang a little voice in the back of her head. _No, there is no way!_ she argued back. She shook her head and looked at him again. She could see it now. The shape of his face. It was so obvious. She felt like banging her head on something hard right then.

"Professor, does the rest of the Order know I'm here or about anything that happened? Do you even know what happened?" she questioned her voice cracking from being to dry.

Snape handed her a glass of water. "No, no one else knows your hear. I am the only one that knows what happened. I came in time to see you take on a nasty Curiactus curse and attack Lestrange."

Hermione nodded, sipping the water he had given her. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"They said that you'll experience pain for a few days, but you can leave anytime. When you are ready I'll take you to the Order," he replied.

Hermione wondered why Snape seemed so nice, why his voice held no anger or contempt or any of his other usual trademarks. She eyed him cautiously. "How do I know you're really my professor? I mean you look like him, except for the hair, but you sound nothing like him."

"Well, I know you're the smartest witch of your age, only you beat Draco Malfoy in my sixth year potions class last year. and I know that your patronus is in the shape of a human man, although having not seen the patronus myself I cannot describe him. And as far as I know, no one has seen your patronus, they have only heard of it from the Golden Trio," he replied.

Hermione was not quite satisified, "What is the answer to the first question you asked Harry in your class?"

"Easy, asphodel and wormwood," he replied, "Satisfied?"

"Yes, can you take me to the order now?" she wondered.

"Of course," he helped her into a standing position. "Hold onto my arm," he said. Suddenly Hermione felt a pull as Snape apparated away with her.


	3. Grimmauld Place

Hermione felt her feet touch the ground again and opened her eyes. Snape had apparated them to right in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She hoped Harry and Ron were there. He led the way to the front door and knocked. Two very worried looking marauders immediately opened it. "Hermione! We were so worried! Are you all right?" exclaimed Sirius hugging her tightly.

Hermione winced at the pain, but stayed silent, grateful that he cared. Snape, however, noticed, "Black, remove yourself from Miss Granger. She was under a very powerful Curiactus Curse and will remain in pain for a few more days, and hugging her so tightly will only make it worse."

Sirius stepped back looking upset about hurting her, "Sorry," he muttered, making room for them to come in. Hermione hated making him upset, "It's all right. It didn't hurt that much, besides I've missed you all and enjoyed the warm welcome!"

Sirius smiled and headed towards the kitchen happily. "I'll make you some tea, Hermione!" Remus shook his head at his friend, before turning to Hermione, "Are you sure you're all right? We were all worried. Only Severus here seemed to know anything till this morning."

"How long was I in St. Mungo's?" Hermione questioned confused.

"Almost a week," Snape replied sadly, watching for her reaction.

"And no one other then you knew until this morning?" she practically shrieked.

"I had to stay at St. Mungo's with you to assist the doctors with your potions. Besides I assumed they would hear from the Ministry about the use of Dark Magic in your neighborhood," replied Snape smoothly.

Not knowing what to say Hermione just stared at the two men in front of her, until a voice called her name from the stairs. She turned to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny all smiling at her. "Geez, 'Mione you scared the bloody hell out of us!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" berated Mrs. Weasley walking into the room, "Oh, Hermione dear, how are you feeling? You should probably lay down and rest for a while."

Hermione smiled, she loved how Mrs. Weasley acted so motherly to everyone in the house. "Of course Mrs. Weasley. I'm just waiting for Sirius to finish making some tea, then I'm going to rest in my room," she answered quietly.

"All right, and you lot had better not disturb her," she said pointing at the three on the stairs as Fred and George joined them.

"Yes Ma'am." Fred and George said in unison before running to the kitchen.

"So Hermione, ready for that tea?" asked Sirius walking into the room levitating a tray with a teapot and a couple of cups.

"Yes…um…do you think I could take it upstairs?"

"Sure, head on up and I'll follow," Sirius replied smiling.

"I'll follow you up, Hermione still has to take several potions before she tries to sleep again," Snape said coolly.

Not knowing why, Hermione felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. _'You know, maybe your blushing because Severus is coming?'_ taunted a little voice in her head. _No! And it's Professor Snape NOT Severus!_ Hermione thought back. They had made it to the room Hermione would be sharing with Ginny. "Thanks, Sirius, Professor Snape, but I can take the potions on my own, and I'd like to relax by myself for a while."

"Of course Hermione," agreed Sirius placing the tray on the end table next to her bed. "I'll see you when you wake up!" and with that Sirius made his way back down the stairs.

"Miss Granger, I really think it best if I stay long enough to see you take the potions, to ensure your health," Snape answered.

Hermione sighed and let him into the room. He sat in the chair next to the bed. She studied him for a moment longer before climbing into her bed. "Professor, tell me why you're being so nice. And why the new look?

"The change in appearance is for my own reasons. As for being nice, I'm not. I'm only ensuring that you return to full health."

"But I thought that the potions master, Professor Snape, didn't care about a know-it-all Gryffindor?" Hermione asked after downing the potions.

"Well then, Miss Granger, there is still a lot for you to learn," she barely caught his answer as she drifted off into a blissful slumber yet again.


	4. Full Moon

Late that night Hermione awoke and looked around the room. Ginny was still asleep on her bed. She couldn't hear a sound in the house. Slowly Hermione placed her feet on the cold floor and walked to the door. It creaked quietly as she pushed it open. Hesitating to listen for any noise she decided it was safe to continue.

Hermione knew she shouldn't go out alone, but she needed some fresh air. She heard muffled snores coming from the portrait in the hall. A smile krept onto her face at the thought of waking everyone with the yelling the portrait was sure to do. The front door was bolted shut, but with a quick wave of her wand she easily opened the aging door.

A slight breeze pushed her hair around gently. She smiled at the comfort she felt at being outside. Hermione had always felt more comfortable outside in the open than stuffed up in a house or even Hogwarts. Nature, especially water, brought her an emense peace she couldn't describe. Slowly she made her way down the cracked sidewalk, watching the animals that skirted by.

As she reached the edge of the town she looked at the woods ahead. Knowing that she really shouldn't she headed into them. They had an appealing allure to her and she couldn't resist. Broken brances and twigs snapped beneath her feet as she walked deeper into the forest. At the sight of a pure white unicorn Hermione gasped. In a muggle neighborhood, unicorns usually found. She smiled as it walked to her side.

She stopped by a small creek to rest for a moment. She knew it was getting late and she should head back. The unicorn was drinking peacefully from the creek. Suddenly a loud howl filled the air. Scared Hermione tried to think of what day it was. Or more importantly if tonight was the full moon. She ran to a clearing and looked to the sky, only to see her fears true. There sat the beautifully golden full moon with a slight ring of red light surrounding it.

A howl sounded again, and Hermione could this time it was closer. She began running towards the town. Just as she reached the edge of the woods someone or something threw her back. Her head hit the trunk of a tree. She looked up to see a grey furred werewolf standing above her. He brought his claws down to hit her, but Hermione dodged. Scrambling to get up she started running as fast as she could. _Crap! Crap! Crap! How do I get myself into these things?_ Hermione thought as she tripped over a tree root.

She let out an involuntary scream as she heard a sickening crack and pain shot up her leg. The werewolf was almost at her when a red light shot through the trees and hit it. The werewolf stopped and toppled over from the stunning spell. Hermione looked up to see her potions professor hovering over her with worry written in his eyes. He bent down and examined her leg. "You should know better than to go out on a full moon!"

"I'm sorry I forgot," she whispered in response, not meeting his gaze.

Snape let out a sigh and lifted her face with his finger so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Hermione you need to be more careful." With that he waved his wand and with a properly said incantation he easily healed her leg. "Come on, I'd better get you back before McGonagall thinks something horrible of me," he said pulling her to her feet. Hermione just heard his quite mutter of, "Damn perverted old coot, perfect match for Albus!"

Unconsciously, a blush crept into Hermione's cheecks. She looked away hoping it would vanish before they reached the town where he would surely be able to see it. In what felt like no time at all Hermione and Snape had reached the house again. As they entered Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall swept upon Hermione. "Dear tell us you're all right. Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no I'm fine. Professor Snape healed my only injury before bringing me back," Hermione replied. She saw Snape wince at this comment and McGonagall's mouth form into a sly grin.

"So Professor Snape, Mr. I-Hate-The-World healed your wounds like an ordinary caring person!" she exclaimed in feign shock. Hermione frowned at her Head of House's behavior. "Now, now, Minnie you shouldn't be so hard on him. We all knew one day he'd finally find someone to get him out of his shell. Who knew it would be the brilliant Miss Granger here?" laughed Albus joyfully, the twinkle in his eyes even more prominent than usual.

Hermione felt the blush return. Snape stood sputtering at the elder couple in front of him. Mrs. Weasley was laughing at there antics. Soon, however, it was all broken up by the sudden rush of teenagers invading the hallway, causing the portrait to hollar and awaken any that had not already been woken by the bunch. In no time everyone was settled at the table eating Mrs. Weasley's breakfast. The comment about Hermione and Snape long forgotten.


	5. Minerva McGonagall

After breakfast that same day, Hermione was asked by Professor Dumbledore to meet with him in the library. Hermione was unconsciously playing the hem of her sleeve as she entered the room. Albus Dumbledore smiled at her and offered her a seat. "Um…sir. I'm not quite sure what this is about?"

"My dear Miss Granger, you have been through so much, but as you are not of age yet we have much that needs to be settled quickly. Now first off, we need to discuss who will be becoming your guardian." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well sir, I don't have any relatives or godparents. Doesn't that mean I'll be sent to an orphanage?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I had been speaking about this very thing, and several other things, with your parents not long ago. With the war they wanted to be prepared. They asked if Professor McGonagall would be your guardian and she readily agreed. So we will be needing to move you to Hogwarts for the rest of break today, is that all right?"

Hermione felt her heart sink and knowing that she wouldn't get to spend any time with Harry, Ron, or Ginny. _'But you'll love spending time with Sev, won't you?'_ asked the voice in her head, laughing. _What?! No! And it's PROFESSOR SNAPE!!! _Hermione thought back. "Of course Professor. I'll be ready to go whenever you are ready for me to," Hermione answered.

"Good! Now while you're at Hogwarts for the break, you will be able to roam around freely to wherever you please. Of course it is not advisable to wander into the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"Well, that'll be all for now. You can finish getting ready and say your good byes. We'll be leaving with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape through the floo in the living room around one."

"Okay," Hermione said as she made her way out of the room. She quickly went to find the boys. On her way up the stairs she rammed into someone. Looking up she saw Professor Snape. "I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going," he said as he turned to give her room to walk past him.

Once again confused by his kindness Hermione stared at him for a minute before replying, "I wasn't looking either so I'm sorry also. Thank you for letting me past." She then continued past him and immediately rushed into Ron and Harry's room.

After she closed the door she leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. "Um…Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked bringing her back to reality.

"Oh sorry I was coming to tell you something and I ran into Snape on the stairs. He's being really weird," Hermione replied.

Harry laughed, "I know. He actually told me thank you and that I was doing a good job the other day."

Hermione added this to the list she was starting to keep in her mind. "So 'Mione, what were you going to tell us?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said as she looked at the ground sadly, "Well, you see…it seems I won't be staying here for the rest of break."

"What? Why not?" both boys asked.

"Well in the Death Eater attack my parents were killed, and it seems at some point they had made Professor McGonagall my guardian. So I have to go Hogwarts with her while she prepares for the school year. I'm leaving today at one."

"Oh…wow," was all Ron could say.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, "We're going to miss you 'Mione." Hermione hugged him. Seeing this Ron quickly said a, "Yeah!" Laughing Hermione quickly gave him a hug also, "I'm going to miss you guys too."

They talked for a bit while helping Hermione pack up her trunk. At a little before one Hermione gave everyone hugs and headed into the living room. All three professors were all ready there and waiting, "Sorry you had to wait," Hermione replied timidly.

"It's all right Miss Granger, you were saying your good byes," replied Dumbledore and Snape at the same time.

Professor McGonagall, who had been watching Severus closing, came up with what she thought of as a 'truly ingenious' idea. "Albus, I believe it would be quicker to go through the floo in pairs. If that's all right with you Hermione." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, figuring she would end up going with McGonagall, "Good so why don't Severus and Hermione go through first?"

Hermione felt herself pale at the comment. "All right, go ahead you two," Dumbledore agreed smiling. Hermione took a step forward and stepped into the floo with Snape. As the green flames engulfed them, Hermione could have sworn she saw McGonagall wink at Snape.

Hermione spent the rest of the day unpacking in her new quarters, which happened to be the Head Girl's quarters. Dumbledore informed her that she had all ready earned the position so why not go ahead and use the rooms. After she was finished she sat down to a small dinner with all of the professors in the Great Hall.

That night as everyone laid down for bed, Minerva McGonagall smiled mischievously to the ceiling. _Hermione I hope you won't end up hating me for it, but as your guardian I think it's just about time for you to find love, real love. And I think I know the perfect man. Boy, is he in need of some real love too! _at that thought McGonagall's smile grew,_ Well this will be the most interesting break I've had in a long time,_ and with that Minerva fell into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Breakfast

Hermione woke up the next morning with a feeling a foreboding. Someone was up to something. _That's crazy_ Hermione thought as she shook her head. She quickly got up and found the clothes she was going to wear for the day. After deciding she took a quick shower before getting dressed. Afterwards Hermione headed down to the Great Hall hoping to get some breakfast. She entered the Hall to find only Professor Snape sitting at the table.

Hermione hesitated, "Come in Miss Granger. I am usually the only one up this early. The rest of the professors will be down soon. You can get a head start on breakfast before it's all gone," Snape said as he looked up.

Hermione nodded as she headed into the Hall. She took the seat across from her professor. As she began to eat she took in his new appearance again. His blonde hair looked soft against his face and instead of his normal black robes, he was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a blue shirt. She still didn't understand why he had changed his look so much. _Not that you mind_ the voice chimed in the back of her head. _Ugh! Not again! _Hermione thought, _When did I start hearing more than just one me in my head? God I'm going crazy!_

"Miss Granger I would appreciate it if you would eat your meal instead of staring at me." Hermione blushed as she realized she hadn't taken a single bite but had instead been preoccupied staring at her professor.

~*~

Severus smiled as he felt Hermione's gaze on him. "Miss Granger I would appreciate it if you would eat your meal instead of staring at me." As I looked up I found that she had moved her eyes to her plate and was blushing a beautiful shade of pink. Hermione had changed so much. In a way it made him hope that she would be more inclined to understand his own change.

Severus examined the young woman in front of him more closely. Her hair that used to be a bushy untamable mess was now soft and straight. It had been cropped short with many layers. The red highlights that had been added made her beautiful eyes stand out even more. He loved the way her jeans hugged her figure when she walked in and her grey tank left nothing to the mind's imagination. He smiled at the splash of color and guitar on the shirt. He had never thought of Hermione as one for such clothing but he had to admit he liked the way it looked on her.

_Wait! Stop! This is one of your students you're thinking of you perverted old man!_ he thought to himself as he tried to think of something else. Suddenly another thought cropped up in his head, _Well she's only going to be a student for one more year. Besides she'll become of age in just five months. _Severus couldn't believe what he was thinking. He looked at Hermione again to find her looking back at him just as the doors to the Hall opened again.

~*~

Minerva McGonagall woke up that morning with many plans running through her head. She could all ready tell that today was going to be a lot of fun for her. She hadn't had a chance to play matchmaker in a long time. Albus seemed to love stealing the job from her. Although, she did have to admit he usually did a pretty good job at it.

Smiling she made her way down to the Great Hall. Just outside the doors she met with Albus. "Hello Headmaster," she greeted.

"Now Minerva, there is no need to be so formal. Especially during the summer break. Now I do believe you are plotting something, and I want you to know that I completely agree with your thoughts on the matter. So if you need any help you always know how to find me," Albus said smiling as he opened the doors to the Great Hall.

As Minerva looked into the Great Hall she saw Severus and Hermione looking into each other's eyes. "Why yes Albus, I do believe I'll be taking you up on that offer. I think we'll make a great team," she smiled as they walked into the room together to great the two who would soon fall victim to the duo's plans.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...but you'll love what happens next... :D Don't forget to review!


End file.
